narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ukeia Uchiha
Background Ukeia was the younger of the two twins born of Mikoto. She always had a shy personality, and was the type as a child to be hiding behind Itachi when out in public. But the moment they stepped back into the house, or her "safe zone," Ukeia was a lot happier and had a fiery personality. She always was the one that seemed to be two steps behind Itachi, and never understood why she couldn't keep up with her own twin. Over the years, it became more and more frustrating for Ukeia to attempt to keep up in skills and training. And the most important, to see her parents being her proud of her, like they did for her prodigy of a brother. Once after graduation and becoming a genin, Ukeia felt like she was falling further and further behind. She began seeking other opportunities of what would be possible to help her keep up in her ninja training and skills. She began seeking out books and help, from her fellow teammates, Suzaku and Kenji. While no matter what she seemed to do, nothing was ever good enough in her eyes. She began looking into more forbidden ways of gaining power. She would seek out different things within Konoha's Library, and even broke into locked off areas containing things that weren't meant for just anyone, one of such things being the Black Book. Once Ukeia had got a hold of this ancient legend, she became obsessed. Too obsessed. She began sneaking out on the daily, and breaking in and stealing other materials, with some help from Suzaku, to further her knowledge of the the place known as the underworld. Anyone with a bit of religion knew that there was something out there along the lines of "Heaven" and "Hell," but Ukeia had found something that provided a bigger prospective. This gave her the reality that there was this other world and it was very much real. There had been past shinobi who sought out the same morals as she, and had made forbidden contracts with different demons in the royal court of the underworld, to gain these things. The more Ukeia read, the more she began wondering, if she too, could gain such a power to surpass and be seen as something to be proud of too, if she did such a task. Never once did it cross her mind that this might have a bigger price to pay, than simply selling your soul to Lucifer. Upon managing to become a chūnin by pure luck, she wondered if she truly needed to preform such a task and maybe she had some talent. But soon the news of her brother becoming part of the Anbu had hit her ears from a talk she had over heard from her father, and that made her rethink her decision. When being announced a chūnin, Ukeia had been diagnosed with schizophrenia after a mishap of her having a slight breakdown after one of the main battles. This all tinted her thoughts of being a good shinobi and was made even worse when being forced to be on medication so her condition would not worsen. Every time she took a step forward, she fell two or more behind her twin and this became more infuriating for her. Ukeia was losing the patience to keep training and lost the hope that she needed in herself. She was ready to start the preparations of beginning this new life. It wasn't long after that Ukeia had run away from home in the middle of the night and went forth to preform the ritual. Said ritual was done in her own blood, drawing out the kanji for "deal" (契約, Literally meaning: Agreement), and stabbed a kunai through her right palm, nailing herself into the soil as she repeated the demotic wording from the books out loud. The demoness known as BlackFire had come for the raven, and stood down in front of her, and offered a hand towards the bleeding Uchiha woman. Her eyes glowed a dark crimson as a wicked smirk laid against her lips. "You wish for power, yet the only thing you dare offer is your pitiful soul?" She had snarled in Ukeia's direction. In the fear of the moment, the raven had flashed her Sharingan and met the gaze of the women known as Satan's daughter and trembled in fear. "Those eyes. . . Mortal, give me one of your eyes for now and I'll give you the contact you seek." Ukeia had agreed to those terms and lost her right eye to the demoness. She was given the charka of a supernatural and vowed to work for the she-demon until the day came for her to fulfill the deal and hand over her other eye and soul. With the deal being set in blood, Ukeia had gained the abilities similar to the underworld creatures. She had gained a demon-like eye in the temporary place of her right eye, and she had gained the fang-like features and was given a proper collar that had the gems all the royalty wore, for the sake of keeping her new power intact. (Only reason for it being a collar is the ideal of it showing she was an owed human and belonged to the main branch of the underworld) After realizing the damage and the shame she had brought to her family from pulling such a dramatic stunt, Ukeia never had the nerve to return home to the Leaf. She was considered dead when her blood was found outside of leaf territory and was never hunted further on. Months later is when the her twin stepped up to the plate and the clan was slaughtered. Personality Ukeia is a very blunt and straightforward individual. She tells people how it is and doesn't sugar coat things. She's very hot headed and very foul mouthed, and doesn't know when to hold her tongue. Yet she's also very selfless. She's always willing to give a hand when needed and doesn't hesitate in the slightest. Appearance Ukeia's average appearance is signature with her very long raven hair that covers the right side of her face. Later on, her right eyes replaced with the demon's chakra and isn't the same onyx color as the left. Her Shippuden outfit is the signature blue jacket, with the Uchiha crest on the right breast and on the back. Its paired with a white T-shirt and some casual blue slacks. And of course, the famous black combat boots. Abilities ----- (COMING SOON) ---- Kekkei Genkai Go look for yourself, yo ;) ---Details later brah--- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sharingan Part I ---Writing in Progress---- Part II ---Writing in Progress---- Category:DRAFT